


Checkers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Board Games, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Games, Masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Games<br/>Prompt: Bonus points if you can make checkers really sexy (scifishipper)</p><p>Beta by newnumbertwo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara accepted her disc, glancing at it briefly. 27. Females were odd tonight. She shifted in the unfamiliar heels and resisted the urge to adjust her mask as she scanned the quiet room for an empty table. They were crowded tonight. Along the far wall, she saw two tables with singles, and made her way in that direction. Someone sat down at the table with the woman, so Kara got the table with the man by default, smoothing her skirt as she sat across from him.

She showed her table-partner her disc, and they placed them in the slots in the table, waiting for them both to light up. “Standard, or High Stakes?” she asked.

“Standard, for now. I haven’t been playing long.”

“Fair enough.” She picked up the small box and distributed her checkers over her side of the board, watching as he did the same. He had beautiful long-fingered hands. She gave herself a moment to imagine those fingers on her skin, then focused on the game.

He made a bold initial move, but she captured first. He nodded as she put that checker aside, then proceeded to jump three of hers in one move. She glared at him, though the expression clearly didn’t translate through the mask; his teeth flashed in a quick grin. The game continued with fairly equal captures and very little conversation until he crowned first. Once he was able to move both directions, he captured the remainder of her checkers in quick succession. 

“Well, frak.” She grimaced slightly in disappointment.

“We could do that,” he nodded, “or we could play again.”

“Standard again, or sweeten the pot?” She flattened her hand in a vain attempt to quell the tingle in her belly.

“We can add something.” Then before she could ask, he added, “Lady’s choice.”

She nodded, typed something carefully into the tiny keyboard that flipped up, and they both touched their discs again to verify, then set to putting out their checkers again. After three, Kara hadn’t won once, something that had never happened here. “Either you’re a lucky man, or I’ve been hustled.”

His eyes met hers, and his quiet, “I think I’m very lucky,” put a stop to whatever sarcastic thing she’d been going to say next. “Do you want to keep playing?”

She shook her head slowly. “Even if we were going for three out of five, you’ve already won. We can go if you want.”

“Are you ready? I don’t want to rush you.”

She reached for her disc and popped it out, then stood. “I’m ready. I came to play.”

He grabbed his disc and they moved toward the back wall. The tips of his fingers periodically brushed the naked skin of her back, keeping her on the edge of arousal, wondering what those fingers could do when no one was watching. 

The attendant held out his pad, and they placed their discs on it. They both lit up, and he tapped a few keys before returning their discs. “You’ll be in Red 14. Right-hand corridor, fourth door.”

Now that they’d passed the attendant, Kara was nervous. She’d been off-planet for a while, so she hadn’t visited Checkers in over a year, and this was the first time she’d picked someone at random. He’d been so quiet, so self-contained, that she didn’t have a good read on what he might be like. Would what she’d asked for be too tame for him? Would he go away disappointed? As they approached the door, she smoothed her hand nervously over the skirt of her dress and told herself to shut up. There was only one way to find out. They stuck their discs in the slots on the door, and pulled them out as it clicked open.

He waited for her to walk through, closed the door gently behind them, and put his disc in the slot. She walked over and held out her hand, but hesitated.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not too late to back out. I won’t hold you to it.”

Kara flushed, glad the mask would hide it. “I’m sure. It’s just been a while. I guess I’m just…” She trailed off as she fitted her disc into the slot.

“We can go as slowly as you want, okay? Music?” When she nodded, he faced the screen and scrolled through, finding something he liked. The sound of cellos and piano and some kind of horn floated out of wherever the speakers were hidden, and the lights dimmed a bit. He turned and held out his hand. She moved into his arms and they danced around the open space, legs brushing, teasing at what they’d both come here for. She began to relax under the near-constant glide of his fingertips up and down her spine. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. _This is nice. I should do this more often._

“You okay?”

“Mmm.” She nodded.

His arm tightened around her, the other hand sliding up to the nape of her neck, over the tattoo he hadn’t seen yet. She nuzzled his jaw, then kissed his neck, chastely, lips closed. She could feel how deeply he breathed in, knew that he was ready whenever she was. She reached behind her and guided his hand down to the small of her back. His hand flattened over the zipper as he whispered, “Masks on or off?”

She hadn’t considered that. She’d always known who her partner was before. “On. For now.”

He palmed her skull and kissed her, carefully, tenderly, as if she were special. He was giving her exactly what she wanted, though he couldn’t have seen her request yet. She’d watched him scroll through the music choices, knew he hadn’t looked at anything else, and yet, he was giving her the gentle seduction she’d programmed in when they’d added extras at the end of that first game.

She stepped into him, pulled the front of his shirt into her fists, and he held her tighter, unzipping her more slowly than she considered humanly possible. How could he control himself so well?

“I want you. Gods, I want you. You’re so beautiful.”

Kara snorted, completely unlike the image she’d intended to portray. “You haven’t even seen me.”

“I don’t have to see you. There’s something about you. I feel it inside.” He shook his head; his smile twisted. “I sound like a frakkin’ idiot.”

“Guess I like frakkin’ idiots, then.” She smiled up at him, loving the way his eyes darkened as he looked at her. She shivered as both of his hands feathered up her arms to her shoulders and then back down, taking the dress with them. It pooled at her waist, and she wasn’t sure whether she should be flattered or disappointed that his eyes hadn’t dropped even for a second. Then those fingertips she’d so admired outside slid up and down her ribcage, back and forth over her belly, and glanced along the sides of her breasts. Her breath caught, and she knew how he was affecting her was right there in her eyes. She lifted her face in a silent plea for another kiss, and her eyes closed as his mouth hovered over hers.

His lips touched hers, softly, playing at the edges of her mouth until she wanted to grumble her frustration. His body left hers, and before she could even be disappointed at the lack of contact, her dress fell to the floor and he was back, palm spread wide over her back, his other hand in her hair as his kisses grew more heated. 

Her breasts were flattened against his shirt and she fumbled between them to work the buttons. “I want to feel you.”

He let go of her long enough to peel his shirt down his arms and toss it to the floor, then he wrapped himself back around her, his quiet groan telling her he liked this as much as she did. Maybe she didn’t need to ease back into this. Maybe they should just frak each other silly, then slow down. She reached between them for his belt. “Now. I don’t wanna wait anymore. Please.”

He backed them toward the bed, and she fell back on it, then watched as he divested himself of his pants as quickly as possible. He hesitated at the briefs.

“All of it. I want to see all of you.”

Instead of stripping completely, he knelt at the side of the bed, his hands going to the sides of her panties and pulling them down. It made her glad she’d worn them over the garters and stockings. The way he was following her stockings back up to the garters made her glad she’d expended the extra effort to dress in such feminine underclothes.

“Gods. I haven’t seen these in such a long time. You’re so beautiful.”

She bent her knee and nudged him forward with the toe of her shoe. “Closer. I want you now.”

That seemed to snap him back to reality, and he smiled at her, teeth white and smile lines making it obvious he wasn’t always so serious. “You’ll have to wait.”

“You said lady’s choice. My choice is now.”

He kept smiling at her, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s really what you want.” He lifted her ankle, nuzzling up her leg to the top of the stocking. He sucked softly at her thigh just beside the garter. 

She barely held in the whimper. Gods, that felt good. It’d been so long since anybody’d touched her so carefully. She looked down past her quivering belly, and he held her eyes as he kissed his way to the neatly-trimmed hair and inhaled. The corners of his eyes crinkled around the edges of his mask and she knew he was smiling, though she couldn’t see the bottom half of his face. “Please.”

He leaned forward, licked up from her entrance, his nosing brushing her clit, then looked up. “I won’t stop once I’ve started. Won’t stop until you come.”

Her eyes widened and her nails dug into the sheet. She hoped he could go long enough. Much as she loved it, she didn’t usually come that way - most of her partners just didn’t have the stamina. She opened her mouth to tell him that, to let him off the hook, and before she could form the words, he’d started, and she could feel it already beginning to burn low in her belly.

What seemed mere moments later, he had an arm locked across her hip to hold her still as she thrashed through the hardest climax she’d had in years. She lay there, panting, unable to comprehend the nonsense he was murmuring. Her hand released the deathgrip she’d had on the sheet and reached for him. She got caught in his hair, and when she pulled a little too hard, he smiled at her and nipped at her belly on his way to her mouth. 

She said, “I guess it’s a lack of skill.”

He froze and looked at her funny. “What’s a lack of skill?”

She could tell he wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended, and she laughed softly. “I love that, and I wasn’t sure you could go long enough to make me come - hardly anyone else can. But apparently, it’s a lack of skill, not a lack of endurance.” She pulled him closer, her fingers still tangled in his hair. “In other words, thank you.”

“Oh.” She watched the red crawl up his neck, across his cheeks, under the mask. “You’re welcome.”

“That’s not all you’ve got, is it?” She grinned at him playfully.

He kissed her, his hands sliding over her skin to her breast, and he pulled back a little and gave her a crooked, cocky grin. “Not even close. Do you need to pace yourself?”

Her smile widened. “I’ll let you know if I need a break.”


	2. Chapter 2

That teasing grin she gave him went straight to his cock. He was almost desperate to sink into her, and yet he felt compelled to call her bluff and make her come so many times she wouldn’t be able to walk. Or think. The image of her spread out limp with satisfaction won out, and he licked her again, relishing the way she flinched because it was just too soon. But she didn’t tell him to stop. He pushed away the discomfort of his erection straining in his briefs and concentrated on bringing her to orgasm again. And again. And again.

The last time, her cries were almost sobs, and she pulled roughly at his hair. “Gods! I ca- no more, please?” She raised her head and looked down her body at him, poised to make her fall apart again. “Are you ever going to frak me?” Her brow wrinkled. “Do I have to beg?”

He groaned, and something must’ve shown on his face, because her pupils dilated and she smiled faintly.

“Another time we’ll discuss that. Right now, you’re going to frak me, or I’ll find a way to get dressed and walk out of here.”

_Another time? Was she feeling it, too?_ He kissed her again, the smell and taste of her, the feel of her fine hairs scraping his cheeks, nearly enough at this point to make him come in his pants. He straightened, his hands falling to the fly of his briefs even as his eyes couldn’t break away from hers. He gingerly reached in and pulled his cock out, the careful touch of his own fingers making him whimper.

“Yeah?” Her voice had that womanly ‘I have this power over you’ inflection, and who was he to deny her?

He tipped his head toward one shoulder and told her, “I’m not gonna last. It’s going to be embarrassingly short.”

She licked her lips and held out a hand. “I’m sure we can find some way to entice you into a second round.”

Implying that she’d go down on him was not helping. He felt the first pull at his groin that meant his orgasm was close. This would possibly be the shortest frak in the history of frakking. He shoved his briefs down, put a knee on the edge of the bed, and carefully crawled between her spread thighs. The first touch of her warm, firm, wet skin on the head of his cock was excruciating. “Oh, gods.”

Her smile was somehow serene and wicked at the same time.

He pushed in, every tiny move too much. He felt her calf rise and move across his ass, and dipped his head to her ear. “Please don’t make me go any faster. You’re just so…” He didn’t know what to say.

Her lips were like silk on his jaw as she whispered, “Then come for me. Let me watch you fall apart.”

He plunged in, already spurting inside her, his pained cry echoing through the room. He lay there, collapsed on her, his heart pounding against her skin.

“Mmmm.” She’d wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips and she was, well, hugging was truthful, but woefully inaccurate.

He nuzzled her neck, kissed his way to her mouth, where her gentle kisses were completely incongruous with the brazen way she was spread open for him.

“You taste good.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “That’s you you’re tasting, not me.”

She shook her head. “I know what I taste like. I’m talking about the way we mingle. It’s delicious.”

He’d never met anyone who so frankly admitted to being familiar with the taste of her own arousal. “Gods, I’m so ready to frak you again.”

She snickered, “I beg to differ,” as she wriggled slightly.

He nipped at her lips. “The spirit is very willing, but the flesh is weak.”

“Let’s see what we can do about that.”

He smiled down at her, willing to do whatever she wanted, when the quiet chimes on the programming panel began.

They both looked over, startled. Her “Frak!” beat his by a split second.

He dipped his head to kiss her shoulder. “Please say you’re going to give me a chance to redeem myself.” She shook her head and he was getting ready to plead.

“What exactly do you need to redeem? The five times you left me boneless?” She crinkled her nose and grinned. “What are you doing next Sunday?”

His heart skipped a beat. “Really?” When she nodded, he answered, “Coming to Checkers.”

“Good answer. We’ll have to let them know so they can mark our accounts.”

The chimes rang again, and he reluctantly pulled away. She stumbled as she stood up, and he couldn’t help the puff of pride that gave him. He helped her with her dress, loving the way she shivered as his fingers floated over her skin. She turned, kissed him fiercely and whispered, “Next Sunday. You promise?” He could only nod as he finished tucking in his shirt.

They made their way back down the hall to the club attendant, who carefully marked both their accounts, then pocketed the now unlinked chips. Their trip to the front entrance was fraught with tension, and he wondered if she wanted to chuck it all and meet at the nearest hotel as much as he did. One of the club’s cars stopped at the pavement, and she opened the door to step in. He felt ridiculous watching her, but she turned and blew him a kiss, then pulled the door shut. He watched the car accelerate away and disappear around the corner, fervently wishing it was next Sunday already. 

It would be six weeks before he saw her again.


End file.
